<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bones from my bones by prettydizzeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095568">bones from my bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/pseuds/prettydizzeed'>prettydizzeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>never enough garden for your love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is trans, Established Relationship, F/M, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Love, Magic, Philosophy, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, t4t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/pseuds/prettydizzeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cara mia,” Gomez says when he finds her, “did you bring the statues to life?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Eve, Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>never enough garden for your love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bones from my bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to the person who sent the prompt of a conversation between these 4! this was really fun to play around with</p>
<p>title is a reference to Genesis 1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They don’t go on a honeymoon. Morticia can’t think of anywhere she’d rather be than this house. Instead, after their wedding—and their wedding night—Morticia Addams wanders the garden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cara mia,” Gomez says when he finds her, the morning dusk casting him in the most delicious shadows and mist, “did you bring the statues to life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles demurely. “Oh, only briefly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does something no one has ever done when they’ve witnessed her magic: he beams. “Well, that’s a wonderful idea! What a thoughtful wedding present. Thank you, my love,” and his eyes are soft and bright and genuine. To his right, Adam and Eve stretch, the joints of their backs cracking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Gomez announces, and dashes off to the house. He returns balancing a platter of the leftover wedding cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the wages of sin,” Gomez says, gesturing proudly, “is cake!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morticia smiles. “I think you’ve got your references crossed again, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve peers over Morticia’s shoulder. “Oh, that looks lovely.” And it is—decadent dark chocolate cake and frosting dyed an even darker black. Guests’ mouths were stained all evening. Gomez even now still has the ghost of it on his lips, like he’s borrowed Morticia’s favorite black lipstick. It’s positively alluring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, please, eat,” Gomez says, and he’s forgotten forks, so Adam and Eve feed each other bites from their hands like they’re celebrating the wedding they never had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam plucks an apple from the branch nearest to him and holds it out to his beloved. “For your generosity,” Eve says, offering it in turn to Morticia. “Take, eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morticia does. Tastes sin between her teeth, sweet and tart all at once. Juice runs down her face and neck, glistening on her Adam’s apple. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eve’s apple, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morticia thinks. She touches her throat and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it worth it?” she asks, watching Gomez take a bite from right where her teeth had been. Eve leans to rest her head on Adam’s shoulder, absently tracing one of the scars on his chest, too high to be from his rib.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t understanding the thing everyone wants most?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morticia thinks of the day she and Gomez met, the buzzy relief of being recognized more powerful than decades with any lover who didn’t share the same labyrinth of a life experience. Meditating while walking to one’s doom. Tracing back some thread of self, barefoot and bloody-nosed. The first time she wore a dress in public, she learned all there is to know about good and evil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thinks of the tattooed thorns underlining the scars on Gomez’s chest and rotates the pain leftward, rewinds it all the way to the first </span>
  <em>
    <span>homo sapiens </span>
  </em>
  <span>to watch the sunrise, Adam-and-Eve, male and female and mistaken for alone. Every time she runs her hands down her beloved’s ribs, she understands storytellers’ tendency toward oneness; after an adolescence spent steeping in reminders of how bizarre one is, how could you define someone like you using anything other than your own name?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your garden is a work of art,” Eve gushes, “the best I’ve ever seen,” and the Addamses preen like each leaf was shaped by hand. Forget gods and architects; Gomez with a pair of pruning shears is the epitome of paradise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what about eternal life?” Gomez asks in the late evening, and Eve laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the fun in that?” she asks, and when they slip into a different elemental composition as if into a deep sleep, Eve has her head resting on Adam’s shoulder, and he looks at her with a fondness older than anything else in the world. His life, she thinks, and smiles at the pun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They saw that they were naked and they were not ashamed,” Morticia murmurs on the walk back to the house, half in awe. Gomez throws back his head and laughs, delighted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, my darling, indeed!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m on tumblr @campgender if you want to say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>